A New Beginning: New Times
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Third in a Series...Will and Elizabeth's children are all grown up. Now it is up to their children, along with a secret, to save them from the past.
1. New Times

Ch 1

The Turner children are grown, with William, twenty four, Evelyn, twenty, and Laura, fifteen. All with different tastes and personalities, William left his family when he was twenty to have his own ship, with his wife Emily. Evelyn and Laura still lived with their parents but their responsibilities were greater, if Will or Elizabeth could not perform captain duties, then Laura or Evelyn would fill in.

"Pull them tight." Evelyn instructed her sister.

"Pulling." Laura said as she pulled the strings to her sister's corset. "I'm not sure Dad is going to let you wear this." Laura said with a conservative eye.

"Mom will, so I'm not worried about him."

"How can you wear that thing anyway? It looks awfully uncomfortable."

"It's called fashion."

"We live on the sea, we are pirates, we are not exactly what some would call fashion savvy." Laura then helped her sister pull down the blouse that was underneath. "There we go, now let me tie the burlap bag around my waist." Laura teased.

"Wench…" Eve smiled. Eve was admiring herself in a mirror, her hair was long, down to the middle of her back , her skin was slightly tanned, and she loved the fact she was the only one she knew that had blue eyes.

"You know I used to hate wearing those things." Elizabeth said as she walked in on her daughters getting dressed.

"Fashion, I saw most of the girls in the America's wear them."

"Not quite like that." Elizabeth eyed her daughter, she wore her corset tightly, tight black pants, and high leather boots. "Don't you think it is a bit tight." Elizabeth said tugging at the corset.

"I think I look rather good."

"You do, but try and convince your father of that notion." Elizabeth said.

"But I don't have to, you will…" Eve said, trying to persuade her mother.

"Your old enough to decide what you want to wear, I'll convince him of that, because I don't agree with your choice of attire." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you." Eve said.

"Mom, who is left in charge when you and Dad are gone? When you see Uncle Jack today." Laura asked.

"Both of you." Elizabeth said putting away some clothing. "Alright, make sure you put the rest of these away, your father and I are going now." Elizabeth said plopping the rest of the clothes on the bed.

"Bye." Both Laura and Eve said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What have you heard?" Will asked Jack.

"The new Commodore of Port Royal is looking into this case, apparently he hates unfinished business, so he wants to close this one as soon as possible." Jack said as he took a sip of rum.

"That means searching for us." Elizabeth concluded.

"Yes. I have brought in some extra help. They know the Pearl, they don't know your ship. But William has made a name for himself am I right?" Jack asked the both of them.

"Yes, he has." Will said.

"They may decided to go after your son. Lure you out somehow, or…" Before Jack finished his sentence a large group of marines stormed the small tavern. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth stood up quickly, but could not go anywhere.

"Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, I presume?" A tall man said, he was dressed as the Commodore. "I am Commodore Covington, and you are under arrest for the murders of Former Governor Weatherby Swann, and Former Commodore James Norrington."

"You've got the wrong people, mate." Jack said as he, Will, and Elizabeth were all handcuffed.

Covington then swung his fist hard at Jack's mouth, "Do not speak unless you are spoken to." Will glanced at Elizabeth, she looked scared. As Jack, Will, and Elizabeth was lead to the Navy ship, they spoke to each other quietly.

"Will, what about the girls?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Don't worry about that…I've got it covered." Jack said.

"What?" Will asked.

"I have someone watching…I told him if anything were to go wrong, to protect your girls…don't worry mate." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well, who is he?" Elizabeth asked annoyed.

"My son…"


	2. The Other Sparrow

(A/N) I am so sorry it took me so long to post this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter, a bit of a twist at the end. Just to update you all, I have actually gone ahead and started a sixth and final installment of this series, so there is plenty more to come. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"There's a lot of commotion over there." Eve said as she looked into the spyglass. "It seems the Navy is here."

"Should we go after mom and dad?" Laura asked.

"Stay here…I'll be back, I want to check it out." Eve then handed Laura the spyglass and walked down the gangplank to the city.

Eve walked towards the commotion, it seemed as though the Navy had found three fugitives, as she heard from the townspeople, and that made Eve quicken her pace. When she rounded the corner she saw her mother, father, and Jack all being taken to a Naval ship. She grasped her sword tightly, she had to do something. Just as she lifted her sword from her holster, she felt a pair of hands grabbed her around her waist, covered her mouth, and pull her into a dark alley.

Eve struggled to get free from the strong grasp, she kicked and struggled until she hit him square in the groin, who ever it was, was now kneeling before her in pain. "Who do you think you are?" Eve said as she pulled out her pistol and aimed it at him.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid, I guess it is hereditary." He said as he slowly got up.

"Who are you?" Eve's eyes did not leave him.

"Jonathan…"

"Do you have a last name, Jonathan?"

"Sparrow."

"Liar." Eve growled. "Jack Sparrow is close with my family, how is it I never heard of you?"

"He didn't tell you, he didn't tell anyone. I joined my father last year, I had been trained to be a pirate since I was sixteen, now that I am twenty one, he says I'm old enough. My father did not want his enemies to know he had a son, otherwise I would be a target."

"Your Jack's son?" Eve said bewildered. "Prove it, he must have told you about my family."

"Aye he did."

"Well let's have it then."

"Your grandfather and my father were ship mates on the Black Pearl almost thirty years ago. Ten years after my father was marooned, he came across your father, in search of your mother, Barbossa, then Captain of the Pearl, took her thinking she was Turner blood. Lifted the curse, so on and so forth and they all kept in contact since. Do I need to go further?"

"Everyone knows that tale. Tell me something or I will kill you where you stand." Eve threatened.

"You have an older brother William, married a lovely lass, Emily. You have a younger sister Laura, only fifteen. And you are Evelyn Turner…my father said you had gorgeous blue eyes, and your mother's temper and charm."

"So? What did he give my for my twentieth birthday?" Eve still needed to be sure.

"A sapphire pendant, which you wear with the diamond one your parents gave you the same year." Eve slowly put down her gun.

"Why did you stop me?"

"My father is always one step ahead of himself, he thought the Navy may attack now, and they have, he told me to go with you."

"Where?"

"Don't tell me you don't already have a plan." He said with a sly grin.

"And if I do it is none of your concern." Eve then started to walk away.

"Wait…" He grabbed her arm. "My father sent me here to protect you and your sister. We need to find your brother and cousin Adam, and make way for Port Royal. That is the plan…"

"Pardon me, I know of the plan, my parents told me it when I was young, I know what to do, so I don't need your help or protection." Eve said.

"Well…it seems I need yours." Jonathan said sheepishly.

"Did I hear right? You need my help."

"Well, we didn't count on the fact that the British would confiscate the Pearl, so it would seem I would need a ride…Please." He said as he put his hands together.

"Fine." Eve then started to walk and he followed.

"So what do you like to be called?" Jonathan asked her.

"What?"

"Evelyn, Eve, Eveie, pain in the…"

"Careful, remember you could always swim to Port Royal." Eve said with a slight grin on her face. "Eve, everyone calls me Eve."

"Lovely…" Jonathan said under his breath. She was indeed a beautiful girl, his father did her no justice when he described her. "Want to know what I call myself?"

"Not really." Eve said walking on.

"That's quite rude."

Eve then quickly turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Listen, I don't care what you call yourself, I need to find my parents, and if you insist on annoying me then I swear I will leave you here."

"Fair enough." He looked away. Eve then felt a pang of guilt, she didn't mean to be so crude.

"What do you call yourself?" Eve asked annoyed.

"Jon."

"Good." Eve then walked up the plank.

"I was worried, what happened?" Laura said as she ran to her sister. "Who's he?" Laura said as she noticed Jon.

"This is Jon, Jack's son. Jon this is Laura."

"Pleasure to meet you." Laura said politely. But then chased after her sister as she went to the helm. "Where are mom and dad?"

"The Navy arrested them. We have to find William and Adam, follow the plan to a tee." Eve then turned to the crew that was watching them, "Raise the anchor and let free the sails, we are headed to Kingston."

(A/N) Does Eve remind you of anyone in particular? How about Jon? What you all think of him? Let me know. I feel like such a jerk for letting you guys linger...so I'll give you a couple of chapters today!


	3. Taking Charge

(A/N) One more after this!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Jack how come you never told us you had a son?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Didn't tell anyone. I couldn't have him be a target to my enemies, so when he was old enough I took him under my wing."

"Jack, are you sure he knows what he's doing?" Will asked.

"Of course." Jack said. "The girls know about the plan?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now we try and hold them back, give the kiddies time to catch up." Jack said as he leaned back in his cell. Soon they heard footsteps head toward them.

"You William Turner! Get up! The commodore wants to talk with you." Said a marine with an unpleasant look about him. Will got up and stood at the cell door.

"He doesn't have to go anywhere!" Elizabeth stood up next to Will. "He is protected under the law, he doesn't have to speak with you until trial."

"Your pirates, the same laws don't apply to you." He took Will by the arm and lead him out but Elizabeth persisted.

"The law is the same for everyone, even pirates…so I suggest to avoid a court marshal, you better leave him be." Elizabeth said as she gripped the bars.

The Marine stepped closer to the bar, "Listen to me, I will say it once, the law doesn't apply to you on this ship. Get mouthy with me again, and I don't care who you are, I will make you hurt." He said it so only she would hear.

"Try it." Elizabeth growled back.

"Later it will be your turn." He then lead Will away.

"Elizabeth that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble." Jack said.

"It already did." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"What did you do?"

"I am going to give the girls time…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Charles I need you to find Adam once we reach Kingston, I will find William." Eve said as she glanced over some maps.

"What shall I tell him?"

"Tell him the truth, the Navy, my parents everything, he will know what it's about." Eve said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Laura said.

"You are in charge while I am gone." Laura then smiled.

"Are you going alone?" She asked.

"Yes…" Eve replied.

"No your not." Jon said as he walked in the cabin.

"I am Captain of this ship, so what I say goes." She said smartly.

"No, not when you are walking into Kingston alone, I won't have it. I was sent to you to protect the both of you." He said leaning against the wall.

Eve rolled her eyes, " Laura will you please leave."

"Why me?" Laura said hurt.

"Because I am about to take his head off." Laura knew when her sister was angry, and gracefully bowed out of the room and was glad she wasn't in her sister's path.

"Why do you think you need to protect us?" Eve said as she sat on the desk.

"Your women. You need it." Jon said condescendingly.

"Bloody hell, I need you to protect me. Give me a break, what kind of protection do you think you could offer me?"

"I am a man, if I am with you no one will bother you." Eve then stared at him straight in his green eyes. For the first time she saw him, looked over his entire body. His hair was jet black, emerald green eyes, and he was tall and muscular, and incredibly attractive. Would it be that bad if he escorted her into the city?

"Have it your way." Eve then hopped off the desk. "Try and keep up though."

As Jon watched her walk out of the room, he found himself attracted to her. Not only was she gorgeous, she was strong willed, determined, and different from all of the other fluff filled girls he had ever met. He liked her…and found himself insisting she yell at him some more. When Jon finally got on deck, she wasn't there only Laura, shooting arrows into the mast.

"Did you see your sister?" Laura then looked at him funny. "What?"

"You still have your head, that means she likes you." Laura said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Jon said with a raised brow.

"Really, if she didn't like you she would taken your head right off your shoulders." Laura said as she let another arrow fly into the center of the mast.

"Who taught you that?" Jon asked.

"My father, he is really quite good at it, as am I. My sister knows the sword better than I however."

"Who taught her?"

"Everyone, once William said he did not want my parent's ship, they looked to Eve to take over, and even she isn't interested, she wants to make a name for herself just as my brother has. I want this ship, it's home to me. Your father, my father, my mother…"

"Wait your mother taught her?"

"Don't even start with the woman aren't equal. My mother has beaten both my father and your father. She has her own reputation as the best female pirate in the Caribbean."

"My father didn't mention that."

"He wouldn't now would he?" Laura said with a smile.

"I guess. So where is your lovely sister?"

"I think she was mumbling something about the hull, and leaks."

"Right." Jon then headed below deck.

Laura giggled to herself, she knew her sister well, and knew that she liked Jon, and Jon liked her.

(A/N) A budding romance? Mmmm...we shall see how this plays out...


	4. Trouble

(A/N) Last one for now!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Eve?" Jon said as he walked toward her.

"Tar it well, I don't know what kind of damage she'll take on." Eve was instructing the crew.

"Eve?" Jon called her name again.

"Eve, should we put in extra planks?" One of the crew members asked.

"Do we have enough?" Eve then walked over to the pile of planks. "Looks like we have it. So, yes put in some extra planks."

"Eve?"

"What are you a bloody canary? Can't you see I'm busy!" Eve said annoyed.

"And I thought you weren't listening."

"Can you handle this?" She asked the crew members.

"Yes."

"Let me know when your done."

"Right away." Eve then pushed pass Jon and continued walking until she made it to her room.

"Do you plan on following me in here too?" Eve said as she hung on the door.

"If you'll let me." Jon said coyly.

"Go away." She began to shut the door.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?" She was becoming quite annoyed.

"What I told you earlier." Eve then looked at him.

"Alright come in." She let Jon in and shut the door behind him.

"I wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"About…you know…saying you couldn't take care of yourself…"

"Really?" Eve sat on the bed and leaned on her elbows. "Go on."

"I shouldn't say that women are weaker than men, because it isn't entirely true." He felt like a child right now, but he really wanted to know her.

"Well that was very kind of you. Now isn't there a deck that I asked you to swab?"

"No."

"Well then, swab away…"

"One more thing, before I swab the deck."

"What is that?" Eve asked as she stood up. Jon then leaned in and kissed her soft lips. At first she wanted to push him away, but then found herself enjoying it, enjoying him, so much so that she kissed back. As they pulled apart she leaned into his ear, and instead of hearing a sweet comment, he got a snipe remark. "Don't forget the deck." She then patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What could be taking so long?" Elizabeth asked as she paced the cell.

"You know the Marines, take their bloody time with everything."

"I don't understand this at all, why would they think we killed my father and Commodore Norrington?"

"Maybe they'll listen to you, because of your bloodlines, who knows…" They then heard a group come down the stairs, two were carrying Will by the shoulders.

"Will…" Elizabeth whispered as she saw his face, which had a bruise and a few cuts.

Will was thrown into the cell and the door remained opened as Commodore Covington stepped in.

"You bastard." Elizabeth said bitterly.

"I heard you are having some trouble down here."

"A bit, you are not following the sanctions of the law, what your doing…I could have you court marshaled…" Covington then grabbed her face.

"Who is going to believe you? No one you know is in Port Royal anymore, not one ally." He then pushed her, and cornered her in the cell. "Do not think any political ties will help you…"

"What makes you think all my allies are in Port Royal? You my dear commodore are wrong…"

"Your uncle in London, he is very unwilling to help you." Elizabeth looked at him curiously. "Not since he found out that you and your cousin, his son, had been pirating, and neglected to even inform him that he was doing such." Elizabeth stared straight through him. "Now, it is time you learn what it means to be silent." He grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the cell. Jack tried to break free from the marines grasp but he was only punched in the abdomen for it. Will called her name, he didn't want her to suffer the same pain he had. Soon the marines filed out leaving Will and Jack to themselves.

"What did she say?" Will asked Jack as he was wiping the blood from his face.

"Whatever it was…it wasn't good, but there is more to this story. I get the feeling he knows her…very jealous fellow."

"He is going to hurt her…" Will said as he gripped the bars tightly.

"That he is…how badly, I don't know. Elizabeth's mouth gets her in trouble all the time." Jack said. "Whatever happens we are going to have to help her, it just doesn't look good."

(A/N) Like the tiny romance...cute...will it develope into more? And once again Elizabeth's mouth gets her in trouble...what does that spell out for our favorite trio? Well you'll just have to tune in next time to find out!


	5. Closer

(A/N) Hello Everyone! Here is a couple chappies for today! I really feel bad about not posting in almost a week! Well anyway, some people have mentioned that Eve and Jon's fling is a little fast, and it's meant to be that way, you'll see that in the long run...you'll see, beacuse I may give everything away...and that just wouldn't be good! Thank you for all your kind reviews, some people are asking me how I write so much, and write so well, with emotion, and the trick is reading. I read a lot, and if you enjoy writing picking up a book once in a while will really help your mind think ahead, put some plots, and interesting twists. I can recommend some really good books if any of you are interested, just let me know in the reviews. Anyways, thank you so much, I love you all, you all know that! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Stay close, my brother is not easy to find." Eve said as she walked through the thick crowds.

"Why is that?" Jon asked trying to keep up with her.

"Don't know, he has always paid attention to details. When Adam, your father, and my father got together to talk, he always paid attention. He learned from the best."

"So what makes you think he's here?" Jon asked.

"Emily, his wife, is expecting their first child. He told me he was stopping here until she had the baby." Eve then stopped. "That's it."

Jon looked into the direction Eve was looking at. "That's his ship?" The ship was huge, it was unimaginable, larger than the Pearl, Jon looked at it in awe.

"Yes, that is his ship."

"What he have to steal, or kill for a ship like that?" Jon said.

"The Royal Jewels." Eve then smiled. "Come on." Eve then walked forward. William was standing at the helm, Emily beside him and both were smiling.

"Will!" Eve called as she ran up the gangplank.

"Eve? What are you doing here?" William said with a concerned tone as he ran to her and hugged her.

"The Marines took Jack, mom, and dad, we need you."

"Of course…" William then stopped and looked at Emily. "I can't take her…she is too far along."

"I'll have Laura stay with her. I have contacted Adam, you can sail with him."

"Why not with you?"

"Because I have him."

"And may I ask who you are?" William asked Jon, concerned about his younger sister.

"No threat, my name is Jonathan Sparrow…or Jon if you prefer." He said with Jack's grin.

"I never knew…"

"Will, we don't have time, but his story checks out. I'll send Laura as soon as possible." Eve said with urgency.

"Will? What's going on?" Emily said as she gently grasped his elbow.

"My parents have been arrested by the Marines, I have to aide in their rescue. I have to go, but Laura will stay with you. I won't risk you or our child." William said looking into her eyes.

"Alright, I trust your decision." Emily was nothing like what Laura, Eve, or Elizabeth was. Emily was submissive, not stubborn, and feisty, Eve thought that maybe William had enough of strong willed women, and that's why he loved Emily, he felt he had to take care of her, not the other way around.

"I'll be on my way." Eve then turned on her heal and ran off back to the Crusade.

"So you have me?" Jon said with a raised brow.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. If I need help, I have you to help me." Eve enjoyed the fact that she would be alone with Jon, to get to know him better, and a few more of those kisses wouldn't kill her either. An immediate attraction between then could not be ignored, she liked him, he was charming, and strong, two qualities she enjoyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve stood at the helm of the Crusade, staring into the night sky. They left Kingston for Port Royal that afternoon, the Forester, Adam's ship was making it's way ahead of them.

"Your cousin seemed like a good guy." Jon said as he handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you, and yes he is a good man. Got my mother out of some difficult situations."

"What about you? You seem quite…how should I put this…difficult." He said leaning up against the railing looking at her.

"So difficult is what you call a girl who knows what she's doing, strong willed, not willing to settle to what the world calls a girl. My mother never conformed and neither am I."

"Interesting."

"What about you? What's your life story?"

"Not much to say really. I leaned to be a pirate with a crew from Tortuga, my father made a deal with me, as long as I learned, I could join him when I was older. So here I am."

"What about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"Well she must have some impact on your life…somehow…" Eve saw the distress in his eyes.

"She was a whore in Tortuga, so I was not actually conceived out of love. She never really cared what I did, just as long as I cleared the room when her 'suitors' came to call."

"But what about Jack? From what you tell of me he cares for you."

"Oh my father loves me, I think…"

"You think?"

"Difficult to explain."

"I understand." Eve then stared into the ocean. It's majestic waves soothed her, somehow made her feel safe. Her thoughts soon went to her parents, and tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Jon said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She shuttered at his touch.

"Nothing, just worried, that's all." Jon then placed his hand on her back and rubbed it in a circular motion. "I should be getting to bed now."

"I'll walk you." Jon and Eve then headed toward her room.

"Thank you." Eve said as she leaned against the door.

"No problem." They were looking at each other in the eyes, their gaze was strong and intense. Eve reached her hand and touched his face. His skin was soft, and warm. Eve pressed her lips against his. His hands went down to the small of her back and wrapped around her waist as she brought him in her bedroom. They hurriedly began to undress, and moved towards the bed. As they fell on the bed he felt her heart race, her body wanting his.

"Stop!" Eve shot straight up in bed.

"What?" Jon sat up beside her.

"This isn't right…we barely know each other…" Eve said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Eve, to be honest, I feel something for you…"

"Jon, I feel the same way, but this just isn't right…can you understand that?" Eve asked him.

"I can." Jon then got up from the bed and kissed her. "Good night…"

"Night…" Once the door shut Eve let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

(A/N) Close but no Cigar! Well...I guess, when the cat is away the mice shall play...hehe


	6. Vendetta

(A/N) Haven't decided if this is all I am going to post...I'll know by the time I finish editing this chapter...hehe gotta leave y'all on a cliffy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Would you stop that?" Will asked Jack, extremely annoyed.

"What?"

"Stop your bloody whistling!" Will said as he leaned his head on the cell wall.

Jack quieted and knew not to push anymore of Will's buttons. Elizabeth had been gone all night, and they heard nothing from anyone. Will was worried and Jack understood that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your trying to tell me that your long lost brother, who is now dead killed both the commodore and governor?"

"Yes, I am not lying. Why would I kill my father?" Elizabeth asked. She had been questioned for hours and was growing impatient and tired.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" Covington asked her.

"You know what? I am sick and tired of answering your bloody questions!" Elizabeth rose from the table.

"Did I strike a cord Elizabeth?"

"My father was a bastard, he didn't care for anyone or anything. He went outside his marriage to my mother and produced another child, that he subsequently tossed to the gutter. So don't tell me about striking cords…"

"Motive and reason…"

"What?" Elizabeth said sitting back down.

"You had motive, you were in the house alone, and reason. No one saw what happened…you are guilty of these crimes Elizabeth…"

"I did not kill anyone!" Elizabeth then leaped across the table and wrapped her hands around his neck. He threw her to the ground and held his knee to her chest.

"Punishment for striking an officer of the Royal Navy is ten lashes…" He then dragged her out on deck and threw her to the deck. Elizabeth was not about to be lashed, she quickly got up and ran to the anchor and stopped the ship, by letting the anchor drop. A marine approached her and she made sure he wouldn't bother her by taking a small crate and throwing it at him. She then took a rod and threw it in the chain that released the anchor, enabling it to go back up.

She smiled at her achievement but probably knew she was going to pay for it. Covington grabbed her and pinned her to the mast. "Stupid…"

"You aren't going anywhere…" Elizabeth smirked.

"Why delay the inevitable?" He spoke to her close to the ear. "I am going to take pleasure in seeing you hang."

"We'll see about that." Covington then slapped her in the face.

"Perhaps I will put off your punishment… no…" He grabbed her and turned her around and tied her hands around the mast. "Give me the whip." He ordered the marines.

With each crack of the whip came a world of pain, and Elizabeth felt like fainting, but knew it was worth it, the ship was not going anywhere, and that would give her girls time to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wife has a big mouth…and an uncontrollable temper." Covington said as Elizabeth was thrown back in the cell.

"You bastard what did you do to her!" Will said as he gripped the bars. Jack was leaning over Elizabeth, her clothing on her back was tethered and bleeding…she had been given lashes.

"Nothing I would not hesitate to do to you." Covington then turned around and left.

"Elizabeth?" Will called her name softly. Jack motioned for him to come over his side and he lifted Elizabeth up, and Will saw what Jack saw.

"Bastard…" Will then turned Elizabeth so she would lay on her stomach. He pulled off her jacket and ripped off some of the tethered fabric. "How are we going to clean this? We have nothing."

"Not exactly." Jack then pointed outside the cell, left for them was a bottle of antiseptic, and bandages. A marine stood by after they all left.

"What are you still doing here?" Will shouted at him.

"Quiet will you? I am on your side…" He then bent down and pushed the tray closer. "I don't agree with the Commodore, but I cannot disobey him. My father knew Elizabeth…he was a Lieutenant…"

"Gillette?" Will asked.

"Yes. He never believed in your persecution, and knew Elizabeth, you, or Jack, wouldn't do that. After Elizabeth left with you Norrington went crazy, he was not the same man. Now this one Covington, has a personal vendetta against Elizabeth. Not only he was angry that the Commodore before him found no reason to think you committed these acts, he was hell bent on becoming commodore himself."

"Vendetta?" Jack asked.

"Elizabeth's father became Governor…and when his own father was rejected from the job because of Elizabeth's father, he never forgot it…So he sees this as a perfect act of revenge, he has all the power, all the influence, everything." He then looked to the door. "I have been assigned to look after you, if you need anything ask…she received ten lashes, not excessive…but she managed to stop the ship in the process. Now hurry and use that antiseptic it will help prevent scaring."

Will and Jack both tended to Elizabeth, and were now full of information and would use it given the chance.

(A/N) Point for the home team! We have someone on our side. So yes Covington has a bit of a past and it concerns Elizabeth...and don't worry Elizabeth is ok, I'll make sure of that...One more chapter! I'm not that cruel!


	7. Change in Plans?

(A/N) Last one! Please Review! Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What do you mean? This plan has been thought of since your first escaped the Navy! How can it not work?" Eve asked her cousin Adam.

"Eve, what I am trying to say is that we may have to change it a bit." Adam said.

"Like how?"

"If your parents can't stop the ship and slow it down, we are going to be in trouble, we may be too late." Adam said, he was trying to be honest with his young cousin.

"Well then why did you have to stop here!" Eve said extremely annoyed that her cousin wanted to stop in Port Charles.

"Because Eve the crew needs to rest, we can't run them ragged, and when we need them to fight they'll be too tired and they'll make mistakes." Adam said.

"My parents and Jack, who are out there…" Eve then took a breath, "We cannot be late."

"I know darling girl…" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We also have to be smart about it…that is why I have sent William and Jon to search for information."

XXXXXXXXX

"So you like my sister?" William blurted.

"What?" Jon said taken off guard.

"You heard me. It is easy to see, I can tell by the way you look at each other. My sister is very defensive and I know that when she looks at you her 'defenses' are down. So do you like her?" William said with a small smile.

"I do…and it's more than like." Jon said with a smile of his own.

"Love?" William said. "Isn't that a bit early?"

"It is, but it's odd. I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"Just make sure you treat her well…hurt her and you have me to deal with." William said giving him a warning.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her…" They stopped at a tavern and asked if any Naval ships had been by.

"Pardon me sir?" Jon asked a man that was sitting by himself.

"What do you want?"

"Do you happen to know if a Naval ship has been around here?"

"Yes, a few days ago I was coming in, and saw it stranded out there."

"Do you know why?" Jon asked interested in his comments.

"Anchor wouldn't go up."

"Thank you." Jon then went to find William.

"Will!" Jon called as he spotted him.

"Did you find anything out?" William asked.

"Yes, they were off shore, stuck! Someone dropped the anchor and made sure it stayed there. They bought us time." Jon said excitedly.

"Let's tell Eve…"

XXXXXX

"That's fantastic!" Eve said to Jon when he told her. "Where is William?"

"Telling Adam."

"That means we'll be leaving soon, I better make sure the crew is ready." Eve then walked away, and Jon was left to think.

He hated to be apart from her, and after what happenedalmost two weeksago, he knew she cared. But was it love he felt for her? He had never been in love, nor had he really known anyone who was. Love or lust? Jon knew he lusted after her, that was a given, but loving her…it had to be, because the lust he felt wasn't just because she was beautiful and that she had almost been willing, he wanted to lust after her for the rest of his life. The idea of ever not being by her side was an odd thought. And for feeling this so fast and so intensely was also an odd concept.

"The crew is ready to leave…" Eve stopped when she saw him deep in thought, she then waved her hands in front of his face. "Were you thinking about me?" Eve said seductively.

"As a matter of fact…yes I was."

"And what exactly were you thinking?" Eve said her finger sliding down his chest.

"If I told you, I'm sure I'd be thrown off this ship."

"Since I'm the Captain…I don't see how that would happen." Eve then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ahem…" William coughed.

"Sorry…" Eve said. Jon quickly stepped away for Eve, like he had just touched the forbidden fruit.

"Is your crew ready?" William asked.

"Yes." Eve responded.

"Follow us out then." William then motioned for Eve to come closer to him. "Do you know what your doing?"

"And what is it you think I am doing?" Eve whispered harshly.

"Setting yourself up for heartbreak…"

"I can handle myself."

"I know, but realize he may leave with Jack, and not stay."

"I have thought of that…but right now it doesn't matter, I like him Will, and for as long as I can I will be with him…" William then kissed his sister on her forehead. She was grown, not a young girl, but a maturing young woman, and found it funny, his little sister, all grown up.

(A/N) As I am sittting here and watching my beloved Cetics bounce back...my thought travel to tonight 8pm...Sox and the Yanks...hehe Sox are gonna wipe the floor with ya!


	8. Best Laid Plans

(A/N) Alrighty everyone! Just one for tonight, it is my longest chapter, I probably have ever written. Crazy Pidwegeon (I never spell that right) I have just finished ready two books by the same author Phillip Margolin, he rights suspense, a bit of romance, but he is a former defense attorney, so it is about trial...both consequently are about serial killers. One was called Sleeping Beauty, and the other was Gone, but Not Forgotten. Both are in paperback, so you won't break the bank, but as you read them and get involved with the story you begin to understand what he wants the reader to feel, and I try and do that through my writing. Hope it helps! Anyway Johnny got SLIMED! And I missed it! OMG I was going to have a breakdown when I found out! Luckily for me they repeat it at 4pm here on the east coast, so all you that love johnny tune in tomorrow on Nickolodeon! Thank you all for your kind reviews I truly appreciate it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

( Few Weeks Later)

"Stop stalling and get in there!" Covington yelled as Will, Elizabeth, and Jack were taken into a cell at the Fort in Port Royal. Then the loud bang of the door shutting behind them was heard, and they knew time was running out.

"How is that back of yours Elizabeth?" Covington asked.

"Fine…I suggest you watch yours…" Elizabeth growled.

"Still with that mouth. Open it again I will make you pay dearly." Elizabeth then quieted, there was no use to go through that type of pain again, especially when their appointment with the gallows was tomorrow.

"I'm glad we now have an understanding of each other." Then the marines and Covington filed out.

"Why haven't they gotten here yet?" Elizabeth said sitting down next to Will.

"Don't know…" Will said as he put her arm around her. "But I trust our children and Adam. They will be here."

"I was just thinking…we won't ever see them again…and Emily! She's going to have our first grandchild…we won't ever see him …" Elizabeth then broke into sobs.

"Elizabeth, I have a feeling they aren't too far off…" Jack said.

"How can you be so sure?" Elizabeth asked between her sobs.

"My boy is there…he'll make sure everything is on track…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll be in Port Royal before the sun rises…" Eve said to Jon as they sat in her room.

"Is the crew ready?" Jon asked.

"Yes. Just the four of us will head in first. Sneak into the Fort and situate ourselves so we have a good lock in on the gallows. We drop the red flag over the cliff and then the party starts…" Eve said with a wicked grin. "Have you thought about what you are going to do after this?" Eve asked suddenly.

"Somewhat…" Jon said leaning back in his chair, and knew what she was up to, and decided to let her sweat it a bit.

"Oh…"

"Don't you want to know?"

"Yes, I mean no. It's up to you." Eve held her breath, she was expecting the worse news.

"Come here." Jon then reached up to her, and pulled her down next to him. "I don't want to leave you…I want you to come with me…"

"Where?" Eve asked.

"I have a ship that is being built as we speak in Tortuga…I want you to stay with me…" Eve was a bit surprised at his tenderness.

"Are you sure? I am difficult to live with…as so I am told." Eve said teasingly.

"I think I can handle you. Eve, I am asking you to come with me because I love you." Eve sat back and looked at him. "Do you feel the same way?" Jon watched her reaction carefully, he could tell she was surprised by his admission, and wondering if he was sincere. "I know this is a lot to handle…"

Eve placed her hand over his mouth. "I can handle it." Eve then stood up and grabbed his hands and stood him up. She took his arms and placed them on her waist. She took her hands and placed them on his face. "I feel the exact same way…" She said it slowly and with purpose. "I love you." She slowly began to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off him. Then he loosened the laces on her corset and tossed it to the floor. Her fingers traced the outlines of his muscular build. "If anything happens tomorrow…if anything goes wrong…I want to remember tonight…" They slowly laid down in bed and enjoyed the closeness of their bodies.

XXXXXXXX

They slept in each other's arms the entire night, his hand running through her long brown hair. "Our parents may not be happy about this…" Jon said.

"Our parents aren't going to live out the rest of our lives for us." Eve said.

"Very true…" Eve then leaned up and faced him.

"What do you think Jack will say?" Eve asked with a smile.

"Probably, 'she is a nice girl, don't corrupt her, her father will kill me…', other than that I don't think there will be a problem."

"It seems you already corrupted me." Eve said with a sly smile. She then climbed on top of him and kissed him.

"In my favor…" Eve then slapped him tenderly in the face. A knock at the door startled them.

"Miss Turner, we are ready to drop anchor."

"Thank you Charles."

"Miss Turner I can't find Jon, that lazy slug of a pirate!" Eve had to contain her laughter.

"I'll deal with it later. Thank you." Eve then got off the bed and began to dress. "Hurry you lazy slug…"

"He's just an old man…set in his ways…"

"Well, I have to say he is wrong, you are in no way lazy…" Eve said as she slid on her boots.

"Thank you…" Jon said as he buttoned up his shirt. They made their way on deck and saw Port Royal, for the first time Eve felt scared, her parents and Jack meant everything to her, and if any were to perish she would never forgive herself. Adam's ship was already docked and waiting for the Crusade's plank to come down.

"Here…" Adam tossed Eve and Jon a bag a piece.

"What are these for?" Eve asked.

"Open them and see." When Eve and Jon opened the bags, they almost burst into laughter.

"A priest and nun?"

"Yes, you are going to give them their final rights…" Adam said. "Let them know what is going on…"

"Yes, just tell them everything will be alright and look to the left when they get the chance…" William added.

"Why us though?" Jon asked.

"You two seem close…work well together…" Adam said. William had filled him in on their relationship.

Eve blushed as Jon let out a nervous cough. Both Eve and Jon then slipped the black cloaks over them and started walking down the docks towards the fort.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guards asked.

"Well my poor soul, myself and sister Katherine would like to give the prisoners their last rights…so their souls may rise to the heavenly gates, and live with God in solace and peace." Jon spoke eloquently.

"I'm sorry father, please go on in." Eve and Jon stepped inside the jail and looked through the cells and found their parents on the furthest ones from the door, they were isolated.

"Sister Katherine, pass the holy water, I must bless these damned souls." Jon said.

"Yes father…"

"We don't need to be bloody blessed!" Jack spat.

"Son, there is no need for anger, once the gates of heaven open, peace will overcome…"

"I don't plan on dying…" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Why is that?" Eve asked, with a high pitch voice.

"Go away…" All three said at the same time.

Eve then lifted her hood, "I don't think you want us to leave." Jon soon followed by lifting his hood.

"Eve!" Elizabeth and Will cried as they ran to their daughter.

"Jon my boy! Knew you would learn something from me!" Jack said as he approached him.

"Where are your brother and sister?" Will asked her.

"Laura is with Emily in Kingston, William wouldn't part her so far along. And William is with Adam putting final touches on the plan." Eve and Jon then explained the plan.

"So that's it?" Elizabeth asked.

"One more thing…William said to look to the left…Have no clue what he means, but that's the only thing he told me to tell you in particular." Eve answered.

"Eve, we have to get going…" Jon told her as he placed his hand on her waist. Eve squeezed her parents hands one more time before Jon lead her out of the cell.

The three then sat back down in the cell. "Did you see that?" Will said suddenly.

"What?" Elizabeth asked him.

"He had his hand on her waist." Will said not too happy.

"My boy is good." Jack said defending his son.

"Your son is a man." Will sneered.

"So, and Eve is a woman." Jack argued back.

"Stop it will you! I saw the same thing. If you also looked at the way he looked at her you both would understand…" Elizabeth said to the both of them.

"What's that?" Will asked her.

"They love each other."

"Elizabeth, if that isn't the craziest thing! They have known each other for what three weeks!" Will said.

"How long did it take us to fall in love?" Elizabeth argued back.

"Ten years!"

"No that's how long it took you to say the words, you loved me before as did I. If he loves her, and she loves him, we should be happy…that's our daughter, and if she is happy I won't stand in her way, and I won't let you either. Jack?" Elizabeth wanted his input.

"I think my boy did alright for himself…she's a sweet girl…personally I think Eve could do better…" Will then shot him a look of concern. "Relax I was just kidding!" Jack said putting his hands up in defense. "I wouldn't stand in his way either."

(A/N) Told you they were close! Well, had to happen, you'll see in the rest of the story! BTW, Crazy Pidgweon (Christ I can't spell!)- You are so right! Jon and Eve are like Jack and Elizabeth in my other fic! Since you were one of the maybe three people that read it...and that included myself! LOL! So watch them, you'll probably know what's going on, you have the upper hand my dear!


	9. In Action

(A/N) 10 reviews! You guys are the best you really are! So as the generous person I am, I am going to give you all 5, yes count em, 5 chapters! This fic, only goes to 20 chapters, so it is almost all posted, and right after the fourth installment will be put up. Some of you are so right in your predictions, and some of you are very secretive, you have ideas but won't tell me! Some of you have been asking about Anamaria, in the first story Jack talks about her death, so Anamaria is long since been dead, so don't expect her back. Sorry :( Anyway, thank you all for your support enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I can't do this…" Eve said as she looked down on the growing crowd that wanted to watch her parents hang.

"Yes you can…" William told her. "I never learned how to use the bow, father taught you, and taught you well."

"I haven't used a bow in years!" Eve cried. "What if I miss and hurt one of them?"

"You won't. I am going on the other side with Adam, Jon is going to be with you." He then squeezed her hand. "You be fine."

Eve breathed in deeply. She was to release the arrow and send it flying through all three ropes, releasing her parents and Jack. The shot was difficult and it would take an expert in the bow to hit that shot. 'I wish Laura was here…' Eve thought to herself, her sister was the expert not her, she hadn't touched a bow in years.

"Eve?" Jon said as he quietly made his way to the ledge.

"How am I going to do this?" Eve said breathing heavily.

"You can do this Eve…" Jon then took her by the shoulders and turned her towards him, "…you can do anything…" Jon then kissed her softly. Both then crouched down and waited. Eve could see William and Adam waiting on the other side, looking at her, waiting to give her the signal.

Soon her parents and Jack were walked out, and the drums began to roll. The moment was intense as the noose was placed around each neck, all three stood side by side as their crimes were proclaimed to the enormous crowd. Eve watched as all three looked to the left of them, looking straight at her. She gave them a small smile and raised her bow, prepared to do the unthinkable. Then she saw it, the flicker of light across from her. Eve straightened herself and pulled the arrow back.

Everything seemed to go slow, the arrow released and shot straight through all three ropes. Screaming and the patter of feet enveloped in the crowd below. Eve then took another arrow and shot it straight through the hangman. Eve then watched as William and Adam raced up the platform and released her parents and Jack. Eve fired arrow after arrow keeping the path clear until her parents and Jack were untied and armed with swords. Soon as they were armed, Eve and Jon raced down the side of the ledge, firing their pistols and soon reaching their parents.

"Here." Adam handed Eve and Jon the red flags. "Unfold and toss them, we are headed to the ships. The crew will be here to help you."

"What about the Pearl?" Jack asked as he, Will, and Elizabeth were being rushed off.

"I've got it handled." Jon called as he ran with Eve to the cliff's edge. The crowd was in total chaos and it was fairly easy to go unnoticed to the edge. They both leaned over slightly and the group of hand picked crew members ran up to meet them.

"The Pearl is held on the southern shore of this island. We are going to head down the Caras Trail. Go ahead, clear the path of marines and get the ship ready" Eve ordered. The large group then successfully made their way all the way to the docks, where the Pearl was docked. The crew ran ahead and started clearing boxes, and raising the anchor. Eve and Jon were about to run up the plank when a shot rang through the air.

"Hold it right there…" Commodore Covington growled with a group of marines behind him, guns drawn, and ready to fire. Eve and Jon stopped cold in their tracks and slowly turned around.

"What are your names?" He demanded to know.

"None of your bloody business." Eve sniped.

"I say it is, when I charge you with aiding and abiding three known criminals, I would need to know what name to put on your tombstone." He growled.

Jon and Eve looked at each other, it would be impossible to make it to the Pearl without them getting shot to pieces. "Evelyn Turner."

"Jonathan Sparrow."

"Now it makes sense, now I will offer you a proposition. Come quietly, I'll let the Pearl and it's crew go. Make a ruckus, then well, I'll make sure the Pearl and it's crew are smashed to pieces." Eve could tell his mind was turning with possibilities.

"And what about our parents?" Jon asked.

"To have the children of my enemies…much more enticing I think. However, I shall let them go." Jon gave Eve a look. "So do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Yes." Jon said slowly.

"Marines, let the Pearl sail freely out to sea and take these two into custody." Jon and Eve were grabbed by the shoulders and lead to the Fort, but before they were taken to the cells Covington had one last order.

"Throw him in the cell, I want her to be taken with me." Jon and Eve began to struggle. Jon watched as Eve was taken in another direction, and all he could do was call her name.

(A/N) Covington is a really bad guy...sick in the head is more like it! You'll find out next chapeter!


	10. Offers

(A/N) At least two reviews each! Come onguys, it's five chapters we're talking about!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Miss Turner, I would love to say it's a pleasure." Covington said as he sat down across from her.

"What do you want? If your not arresting me for anything then I suggest you just let us go."

"Us? Oh there is no us…" Eve looked at him as he laughed. "You are very valuable…"

"Valuable?"

"Yes, a ripe treasure…just waiting to be found…"

"Stop with the bloody metaphors…"

"I want you to be my ally, by my side, train my men. I saw the way you moved, it was graceful yet deadly, and I want the same for my men, if you agree to my wishes, I will leave your family be."

"As long as I give you my servitude…"

"Yes."

"No." Eve stood from the table. "I would rather die…"

"Then so be it. But I won't be merciful as I was with your parents. You will travel in brigs and cells for the remainder of yours and Sparrow's days." He got up and slapped her in the face. Eve grabbed her face but then pulled back her arm and punched him in his face.

"That would almost turn me on…" He then grabbed her throat and squeezed. "If I didn't have the urge to kill you…" Covington then threw her up on the table and grabbed her thigh. "I could have my way with you right now…" Eve's face was turning blue, she could barely breathe, her world was beginning to darken. "But I think I'll save that for a rainy day." Covington then threw her onto the floor into the chairs that were occupying it.

Eve got up to her knees and coughed, trying to catch her breath. Covington grabbed her by her hair and walked her to the cells.

When Jon heard the commotion he stood up and saw Eve being dragged by Covington. Covington opened the cell door and threw her in. "Know that your lass sealed your fate. The offer is still on the table. We leave tomorrow afternoon." He then walked out.

Jon kneeled over Eve, "Eve? Are you alright?" Eve turned to her side and coughed.

"I think so…" Jon then helped her sit up.

"What did that bastard say?" Jon asked.

"He wants me to train his men…in return he'll let my family be…"

"What did you say?" Jon asked her.

"No, of course. Now we will be stuck in cell after cell, we will be moved around so much that no one will find us…should I take his offer…I won't do this to you." Eve said as she sat closer to him.

"No, if you give him what he wants he wins Eve, and for me, as long as I am with you…I'll be just fine." Jon then placed his hand on her thigh. Eve took her leg back in an obvious sign of pain. Jon shot her a look of concern. "Eve what did he do to you?"

"Nothing…" Jon tilted her head to the side and saw the bruise begin to form on her face and neck, and assumed the worse.

"Eve what happened?" His tone was serious this time.

"Nothing, he smacked me around a bit, nothing I couldn't handle." He then looked deeper into her eyes. "No, he didn't hurt me like that either." Eve dared not tell him what Covington said to her, Jon would get himself killed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Eve then nestled under his arm. "We have to think of something. We can't be stuck here."

"We have no ship Eve. What if you went along with his plan? Long enough so we could make our escape…"

"No, too risky, I don't know what he'd end up doing to you."

"So then we wait, wait for the opportune moment…"

"I've heard that before." Eve said with a smile.

"I know." Soon the pair fell asleep…

XXXXXXXX

Rudely awaken the following morning, Jon and Eve woke with a start.

"Get up!" One of the marines threw a bucket of cold water on them. Shivering they stood up, and hand in hand they stepped out of the cell and were lead down to the docks.

"So have you rethought my offer?" Covington asked Eve before she boarded the ship.

"Yes."

"And?" He asked with intrigue.

"No." Covington grunted and ordered them to be taken to the brig, as their destination was unknown.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"The Pearl is late…" Jack said worried, pacing the docks of Port Charles. "She should be here by now." Jack, Will, Elizabeth, William, and Adam were all scanning the horizon. The Pearl should have docked at the same time as the Forester and Crusade, but the Pearl was yet to be seen, and that sent shivers down Elizabeth's spine.

"Something's wrong…" Elizabeth whispered to herself.

"What?" Jack turned to her and asked.

"I feel it…something went wrong…" Elizabeth said.

"Your just worried about Eve…" Will said trying to soothe her.

"No, in the pit of my stomach…" Elizabeth then stood up, "That's the Pearl!" Elizabeth shouted excitedly. She picked out the black sails and waited for the Pearl to come closer before snatching the spyglass from Adam's hand. Elizabeth glanced the deck of the Pearl and tears began to form in her eyes, "They aren't there…" Elizabeth dropped the spyglass and it came crashing on the floor.

"Charles?" Will went up to his trusted first mate as he came down the plank. "Where's Eve?"

"They got picked up by Covington and his men, they let the Pearl go in exchange for their quiet capture."

Elizabeth sunk to the floor, her oldest son, William, tended to his mother, who was devastated. "What are we going to do?" William asked as he rubbed his mother's shoulders.

"We need to get Laura and Emily. I can't risk them getting caught…" Will said angrily. "We are going to find them Elizabeth." Will said as he bent down in front of her. Elizabeth was in shambles, afraid her daughter was gone.

"He'll kill her…" Elizabeth said quietly. Will then took her in his arms and held her tight as a single tear fell down his cheek.


	11. An Ally

(A/N) Covington is so cruel! He'll get his...you'll see...I got it all under control!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Mom! Dad!" Laura came running and hugged her parents, and for the first time ever, to Laura, they looked tired….

"My girl…" Will hugged his little girl with all his might, knowing she wasn't exactly little anymore.

"Where's Eve?" Laura asked. Her eyes searched theirs, and she found her answer. "What happened?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Eve and Jon were taken by Commodore Covington…we stopped here to get you and Emily. Now that he knows that Eve exists, we don't know if he'll come after either of you." Will said sadly.

"Ok." Laura straightened herself. "Where do you begin the search?"

"I doubt he is going to keep her in Port Royal…he is going to move them. We should start in Tortuga. If anyone knows anything, it will be known in Tortuga." Elizabeth said. On the five day journey to Kingston she gathered her wits about her, and refocused on finding her daughter.

"At least she is with Jon…" Laura then stopped short of finishing her sentence.

"Laura, with us in the cabin." Will and Elizabeth then walked Laura into the main cabin of the Crusade.

"Sit." Will directed his daughter. Laura felt a lump in her throat, she spilt the beans.

"I know what you are going to say…" Laura said suddenly.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked, a smile threatening to form.

"He is a pirate, I want better for my daughter, for Christ sake he is Jack's son. He really is nice, and I think they really like each other…at least that's what I think…" Laura then sunk back in her chair and waited for her parents to speak.

"We already figured it out…" Elizabeth said. "I want to know what he is like. I don't know him, but as far as I could tell, he is a good man."

"He is, and he really likes Eve. I could tell, at first they argued a lot, but just before I was left in Kingston with Emily, she really let her guard down to him…I believe she let him capture her heart." Laura said sweetly.

"Do you honestly believe he would take good care of her?" Will asked his daughter, all he wanted was for his girls to be cared for, another man to step in, in his place, as a provider, a protector, another man that loved them unconditionally.

"Yes." Laura said truthfully. Will leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair and looked at Elizabeth who was smiling.

"She loves him…" Elizabeth said with a grin. "Your going to have to let her go…even if it is to Jack's son…which isn't all that bad…at least we know what to expect."

"That's what worries me…" Will grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop it…" Eve mumbled.

"What?" Jon asked innocently.

"Whistling. It is driving me crazy." Eve said getting up and leaning against the bars.

"Sorry…" Jon then quieted. Eve began to pace the cell.

"I can't stay in here anymore…" Eve was getting restless. "I need to get out…"

"How are you going to do that?" Jon asked her.

"How should I bloody know!" Eve snapped back. Eve then realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so short with you." Eve then sat back down next to him.

"I know." Jon then kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you try and sleep? You haven't been…"

"How do you know?" Eve asked as she turned up to face him.

"I hear you breathe, heavily, like your scared of something…So I'll stay awake, and you sleep."

"Not easy to do when the warmest thing is cold planks of wood to keep you comfortable."

"I can help with that…" A voice from the corner of the room came.

"Who are you?" Jon asked as he got up.

"An ally. Eve I helped your parents…at least I tried. My father was Lieutenant Gillette, and he never believed your parents committed those crimes. I will help you as much as I can without getting thrown in with you myself."

"First you can start off by telling us where he is taking us." Eve asked standing up next to Jon.

"Jamestown."

"You mean the colonies?" Jon asked bewildered. "Why?"

"He wants to get rid of you both…"

"How?" Eve asked.

"He has a brother that owns a farm there. He is going to keep you there until he knows it is safe to move you. He knows this is illegal, knows it is against all principles, but he want to punish your mother Eve, and Jon your just along for the ride. Take these." Gillette then handed them a few blankets. "I will take them back in the morning."

"Why is he so vengeful against my mother?" Eve had to ask.

"It has nothing to do with either you or your mother. Your grandfather got the Governor's job in Port Royal before his father…he became Commodore, and wanted to destroy your mother. If he has his way your mother and father will never find you. Your way to escape is Jamestown, and I will help you, since I am the one to be escorting you to the farm."

"Just you?" Jon asked.

"Just me. We will be in Jamestown in two days time. Prepare yourselves." He then turned and walked up the stairs and left them be.

"That's an interesting turn of events…have your parents ever spoken about a Lieutenant Gillette?" Jon asked.

"Not spoken, but a mention." Eve then took the blankets and wrapped it around the both of them, and yawned quietly.

"This is our chance to get the blazes out of here…" Jon spoke quietly as Eve started to fall asleep. "Then we can start our life together…" Jon started to fall asleep as images of him and Eve on the open sea consumed his mind, he never felt this way about anyone, he loved her, everything about her, and he would love her forever.


	12. Escape

(A/N) Jamestown? Mmmm...what shall await our fearless couple there? What information will they find in Tortuga? Read on my faithful...read on...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"We should split up, cover more ground that way." Jack suggested as he Will, Elizabeth, Laura, William, and Adam stood at the docks. "William and Adam try listening around the taverns. Will, Elizabeth try the shops, the blacksmith usually has some good stories. Laura I want you to accompany me, I have my own contacts I want to speak with."

"Jack, are you sure you want to take Laura with you?" Will asked him.

"Dad, I am not a little girl! I can protect Jack…" Laura said a wicked smile forming.

"Listen here child I need no one's protection…now let's go…" Jack and Laura then began to walk into the city. Laura never cared for Tortuga, she thought it was a lot of hokum, just silly. Laura was a smart child and knew Jack asked her to come with him for a reason, and that was probably try and find out what was going on between his son and Eve.

"Laura I have to ask you something…" Laura then looked at him, he looked concerned, like a father would be, like her father looked a few nights ago when he asked the same question about Eve.

"Sure Jack."

"What is Jon's intentions with Eve?" That question caught Laura off guard, she didn't think it would be accusing.

"Jack, he's your son."

"That he is but he is a younger version of myself. And who better to know myself than myself right?"

"Jack I don't think you understand."

"Laura he is my son, but I've always thought of you, Eve, and William as my own. If he is going to play games with her, I'd…I don't know what I'd do to him."

"Luckily you don't have to make that type of decision. Jack, your son is a good man, and he cares about Eve, and Eve cares about him, that much I can tell you. I wouldn't worry about Jon and Eve, I like him, and I am a great judge of character." Laura said happily.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes." The walked further without another word, until Jack stopped her and directed her into a small building.

"Jack Sparrow!" An old man greeted him with a hearty handshake. Laura looked at the man and thought she knew him. "Who is this lovely lass?" He asked.

"I can't believe you don't recognize her! Laura Turner…"

"Will's little girl?" The man was in awe.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Laura asked annoyed that she was left out of the conversation.

"Feisty, like her mother. You were very young when I left Jack's ship…"

"Gibbs?" Laura asked a bit surprised. When he nodded Laura gave him a hug. Gibbs had aged terribly, his hair was white, he had put on weight, and he had the shakes.

"I assume I know why you're here…" Gibbs said as he sat down.

"Have you heard?" Jack asked.

"It's all over the Caribbean. How the Turner daughter made a fool of the Commodore, and now she is a prisoner with Jack Sparrow's son." He started to pour three glasses of rum. Laura reached for hers and Jack pushed it away, causing her to frown at him.

"What have you heard?" Jack asked.

"He is taking them to Jamestown. Heard his brother has a farm or something to that extent, he wants to keep moving them, so no one may find them."

"Why not just take them to London?" Laura asked.

"No family in London. All of his family jumped on the first opportunity to the colonies, open land, and plenty of it. My suggestion to you Jack is to get there as fast as possible, otherwise you may never see them again." Jack then got up and shook Gibbs's hand.

"Thank you."

"Just see you get them where they belong." Gibbs shouted as they ran out of the building and down to the docks.

"Did you find anything out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jamestown, we are headed to Jamestown."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lock them in." Covington ordered Gillette. "We will be back in a few days, if I find one of them gets away you will take their place in the brig, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Covington and the rest of the marines left Gillette alone with Eve and Jon who were tied together and locked in a stable.

Once the coast was clear, an hour later Gillette opened the door to the stable. "Give it another hour and you may go." Gillette bent down untied them and took out the cloth that kept them from speaking.

"Thank you." Eve said as she stood up and rubbed her wrists. "How do we get out of here?"

"That's up to you, I have helped you as mush as I can. I'll give suggestions."

"We understand." Jon then took Eve by the hand and took her outside. The sun was bright and the temperature was scorching.

"My body is aching me…" Eve said as she stretched. "…and don't get any idea's." She said as she caught Jon looking at her in a devious way.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled as he stretched himself.

"I have a bag here for you…food, water, and a compass, and a few bandages." Gillette then threw the bag at them. "Head west for a good hour…then north until night, you should come to a river, rest and spend the next day heading north, follow the river, you should be far enough away so you can make your escape at the next port, the third day go east till you see the ocean."

"What about you?" Eve asked.

"I'm headed south, away from all of this." He then picked up a bag of his own. "Good luck!" He waved them off, and they watched until the thick grass covered him completely and he could no longer be seen.

(A/N) Yay Gillette!


	13. First Spat

(A/N) Last one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"We should stop." Eve suggested.

"We still have light." Jon kept going.

"Not for long. We need to start a fire, get situated."

"No."

"Jon, we can't go all night." She then pulled at his arm. "We have to think, we will be of no good use if we are tired. We still run the risk of running into him." Jon stopped and turned around, he was tired, and she looked tired.

"Alright. I'll find some wood." Eve took the bag from his hand and dropped it on the floor. She took out the blanket there and spread it out on the floor. Eve sat on the blanket and took off her boots and wiped the sweat off her brow. Eve then had an idea, glancing around she saw hydrangea's and the river…She took off her corset, and pants, leaving her in her blouse. Eve then tip toed to the hydrangea bush and pulled off a few then made her way to the river and stepped in. The water was cool and refreshing, and the scent of the flower was enticing. Eve held the flower firmly in her hand as she dunked her hair under the water removing and dust and dirt. Then she took the flowers and broke them up and squeezed them in her hair and massaged it in her scalp.

Eve smelled her hair and it smelled wonderful. She rinsed off her hair and took more of the flowers and rubbed it in her skin. When she was done, she went a bit deeper and swam around a bit.

When Jon got back with an armful of wood, he became alarmed when he didn't see Eve there waiting for him. Then when he heard a splash from the river and saw it was Eve he sighed in relief. Jon quickly started the fire, a couple of strikes with some rocks started a roaring blaze in front of him, so he walked to the banks of the river and watched her swim.

"Why don't you come in?" Eve called.

"Not interested."

"Come on, I'm inviting you." Eve persuaded him. Jon took off his boots and shirt and walked, then swam towards her.

"Brilliant idea…" He said as he put his hands around her waist.

"I've got a better one…turn around…" Jon turned around and Eve placed her hands on his shoulders and tenderly dipped his hair in the water. The white petals from the flowers Eve used were floating around and Eve massaged them through his hair, and rinsed them off. Eve placed her hands back on his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"Very good idea…" Jon said as he turned his neck to kiss her.

"Want another one?" Eve said.

"Sure." Eve then took his shoulders again and then quickly pushed him under the water. When he came back up choking on water, he came up to see Eve laughing.

"I thought you were a pirate…" Eve said between her laughter.

"You think that's funny?" Jon said catching his breath. Eve just nodded, still laughing. "I'll show you funny…" Jon then wadded towards her, the water only up to their waists, so Eve was able to run, but she didn't get far. Jon grabbed her around the waist and took her below the water's surface with him. Both came up laughing.

"That's the first time I think I have ever heard you laugh…" Eve said as they began to quiet down.

"Really?"

"Yes, I like it, you should do it a bit more often." Eve then placed her hands on his chest. "I could think of other things we could do a bit more often." Jon then lifted her in his arms and laid her down next to the fire, on the blanket that Eve laid out.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Jon said as he kissed her.

"What's your rush?" Eve asked.

"Sooner we are out of here, sooner we start our lives together. My ship should be completed by the time we get home."

"You meant right away?" Eve turned on her side and looked at him.

"Yes, what did you think I meant?" Jon said surprised by her reaction.

"Well, not as soon as we get back. I have plans as well, I want to go out get my own ship, make a name of my own."

"So does any of your plans include me?" Jon asked, he felt betrayed. Eve sensed the annoyance in his voice.

"Why are you acting this way? Life is not a plan, but I also won't become the type of woman bouncing a baby on her hip all the time." Eve sat up. "Was that your plan for me?"

"No, all I wanted was for you to be by my side, bouncing a baby on your hip was not in the immediate future. Why can't you make your life with me?" When Eve looked at Jon, she then realized, when she looked into his eyes, he was scared, like a little boy. All he wanted was a perfect family, he didn't have a mother or father in his life, therefore he had to count on himself and no one else, she was probably the only person he had ever loved or trusted.

"That's not what you want…" She then kneeled down in front of him and touched his cheek. "You want the ideal image of a family…I understand…" He then slapped her hand away from him and got up and started walking, she got up and followed, it was growing dark and she didn't want him out there by himself.

"What would you know about that? You had a mother and father that wanted you, that loved each other, brother and sister, you even had my bloody father that cared about you. What would you know about being alone!" Jon was raging.

"I don't know what it's like Jon! But you don't have to be alone anymore! If you can't accept what I need, what I want, then how can you say you want a family!" Eve said also angry.

"I thought you understood!"

"And I thought you understood me!" Eve then grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. "I love you…but that doesn't mean I have to give up…" Jon took her by the arms and pushed her away. "Have it your way then!" Eve turned around and walked back to the fire and stared into it. She tried to reason with him, but he wasn't hearing any of it. She loved him, that was certain, but to give up the things that she had dreamed about for years…seemed far off, why was she the one to give up what she wanted.

Jon stood still for a while and watched her walk away, he was unbelievably angry, but he also felt incredibly alone. He wanted to be with her forever, but he also didn't want her to give up everything she ever wished for, he wanted to give it to her…and he could get his way…he had to compromise. As Jon walked back towards the orange flames, he thought of what he would say, what he would offer. However, when he saw her everything changed, she had her knees up to her chest and she was crying. Jon quietly sat down next to her and spoke.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't care if your sorry. We stay alive, we make our way out of here and we go our separate ways." Eve said not looking away from the fire.

"You can't mean that…" Jon was grief stricken.

"I do. If you cared like you say you do, you would except me for the way I am, and you don't. You want me to be the typical dumb, pathetic, worthless, woman you dreamed of. Let me tell you something Jon, I won't! I was taught better than that…"

"Would you let me try and apologize, let me say something!"

"No, because it's the same lame excuse apology. 'Sorry it won't happen again', and your right it won't because I won't allow you to break my heart again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and we have two days left to this journey, and I want to rest." Eve laid down and turned her back to him. Jon sat their in amazement, how did things go so wrong so fast? Saddened and defeated he laid down next to her wishing he could hold her, and thinking of how he would get her back.

(A/N) Ah ha...something they don't entirely agree on...the first lover's spat...cute huh? But will they be able to get back to one another...


	14. Surprise

(A/N) Decided to give you all a couple of chappies. Crazy Pidgeown (I need a spellcheck!) Eve isn't dissing her mom, and by no means is Elizabeth typical, she just doesn't want Jon to control her...she has her own life to lead, and she doens't want to give it up. Oh my I am wrapping up the sixth installment and it is just so gosh darn cute. I can't wait for you too start reading the next fic, it is so much the bomb...I'm gonna cry...and the fifth one has such a HUGE plot twist your all gonna freak when you read it! I mean like wet your pants type FREAK! LOL! You know I love you all, it goes without saying...BTW Did anyone catch the pictures of Jack Sparrow on the net? My God so hott...yummyy...Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

By the time Jon woke up in the morning, Eve was already up and putting things away.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Jon asked her.

"Because I didn't need you." Eve then sat down and started to put her boots on. "You should hurry, I'm leaving soon."

Jon then put his hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to be this way." Eve shrugged his hand off and got up unsteadily, she almost fell over.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked alarmed.

"I'm leaving…" Eve then started walking. Jon quickly put on his boots and shirt and followed her.

"Eve would you wait!" He shouted. She turned around sharply.

"Would you shut up! We don't know who may be listening!" Eve then turned back around and continued walking. They walked for hours in silence, when Eve suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked her.

"Nothing, just feeling a bit sick, must be from the heat." Jon then opened the bag and pulled out the canteen of water.

"Here then, drink…" She took the canteen from him and drank from it. "Feeling better?"

"No…" Eve then turned around and threw up. Jon knelt down beside her and held her hair back.

"Maybe we should stop for the day…"

"No, we have to keep going." Eve then straightened herself out.

"Not if your sick like this." Jon looked at her skin, it was pale and clammy.

"I'll deal with it…" They kept on walking until they reached a small shack, silence still quieted them.

"We'll stop in here for the night." Jon announced. Eve nodded and both of them went inside. The inside of the 'shack' was small, but it had a bed, a small kitchen, table and chair, and a fireplace.

"I'll get some firewood…" Jon then went outside and quickly retuned with some wood.

"Do you want anything?" Eve offered, she was done with being angry with him, she was considering apologizing.

"What do you mean?" Jon said as he poked at the fire.

"To eat."

"Whatever you thinking of making is fine with me…" Eve then turned and looked in the cabinets, there was a bag of flour and a bag of sugar. She pulled out the bag and took the canteen and poured some water in the pan that was provided by Gillette. Eve then took the flour and sugar and mixed it in the pan until it was pasty and put it on the rack that was over the fire.

"It should be an hour or so…" Eve said as she sat down.

"Alright." Jon then headed for the door.

"Jon, wait…" Eve said suddenly. Slowly Jon turned around and looked at her. "I…am going to fill the canteens, for tomorrow."

"Ok…" Jon left with a slight slam to the door which startled her. Eve cursed herself for not saying anything, and went to the river that was at the back of the shack with the canteens, and bent down to fill them. Eve felt the urge to throw up again, so she turned her head away from the canteens and threw up…again.

"I'm a bloody mess." Eve then took a scoop of water and threw it in her face. She filled the canteens and went back inside. Once Eve stepped inside the door she smelt the bread and pulled it off the fire and placed it on the table. Eve was in no mood for eating so she pulled her boots off and climbed into bed.

Jon returned an hour later, after a long walk, and talk with himself. When he opened the door he saw the bread on the table and saw Eve sleeping in bed. Jon decided to skip eating and sat on the bed. Eve woke to his weight on the bed and sat up.

"Sorry if I woke you…" Jon said quietly.

"That's ok, I actually wanted to speak with you." Jon turned and looked at her with interest. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you today, you of all people don't deserve it."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And I realize that everything in life is a compromise…"

"That's what I wanted to say to you. I wanted to tell you that the ship, the one that is being built…I want to give it to you, it's yours to Captain, as long as you are with me I don't care."

"Jon that's too much, how can you give that up?"

"Because I care more about you than a ship." Eve then reached up and touched his check, but her face changed quickly.

"I'm going to be sick…" Eve then ran out the door. Eve was outside throwing up again, the orange sky illuminated her honey colored hair. When Jon went outside he placed his hand on her back and held her hair.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked her.

"No. I feel sick all the time, and once in a while whatever I try and eat it, it doesn't stay down."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Today is the worst. Nausea set in a few days ago." Jon then helped Eve up.

"Sit down in here…" Jon lead her to the kitchen table and seated her. Jon then began to rummage through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Eve asked.

"Tea, I thought I saw some…Here it is…" Jon then took a pot filled it with water and put it over the fire. Jon then sat down across from Eve.

"Thank you…"

"Did you eat anything to make you this sick?" Jon asked.

"No, all we ate on the ship was bread and water…that's all that's in the bag…I haven't had anything to make me this sick…"

"Then what could it be…" Jon and Eve thought for a while. When Eve let out a small gasp Jon looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Oh no…" Eve then brought her hand to her forehead and massaged it. "We would have to…"

"Have to what?" Jon asked having no clue what she was mumbling about.

"Have to make sure…" Eve then looked Jon in the eyes. "Make sure if I'm with child…" Jon sat back startled, as did Eve, not believing the words she had just spoken.

"Ok…how do we do that?" Jon was nervous.

"Wait until we get into town…I'll see a physician, then we'll know for sure…" Eve was rubbing her wrists.

"Maybe you should skip the tea and get some rest…" Jon said as he took her hand.

"Maybe…" Eve then stood up and got into bed. Jon took the kettle from the fire and slipped into the bed with Eve, and put his arm around her.

(A/N) There is a moral lesson to be learned here kiddies, it only takes one rumble in the sheets to screw things up! That was my public service announcement of the day...anyway...uh-oh...and continue reading!


	15. Found

(A/N) Last one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Eight weeks…" The doctor told Eve. "Eight weeks into your pregnancy." Eve's face then turned pale. "I'm thinking this is a surprise."

"Yes."

"Well, is he a good man?"

"Yes."

"Then their shouldn't be a problem." The doctor then looked at a few bottles.

"That's not what I am worried about…I'm only twenty years old…" Eve said as her breathing grew rapid, "I still have so much to do."

"Evelyn, many women your age are having children. How old was your mother?"

"About my age."

"Things happen Evelyn, but a child, a child shouldn't be in the way, it should be a joy." He then handed her two bottles. "Take these, they are just vitamins for you as well as the baby."

"Ok, thank you." Eve then got up and shook the doctor's hand. When she stepped outside she saw Jon waiting for her, sitting on the stoop.

"What did he say?" Jon asked her.

"I'm due in seven months…" Eve then gave him a nervous smile. "Your not saying anything…"

"I'm not sure what to say…" Jon then took her hand and they began their walk back to the inn.

"Something would be good…anything, because I am terrified…"

"I know we have been at each other's throat lately, and we definitely weren't expecting a child, but we love each other…and I don't think you should worry at all." Jon said as he opened the door to their room.

"How am I going to tell my parents? They're going to kill you…actually it will be my father to do the killing…" Eve said as she sat on the bed. "Oh yes, and Jack, he probably won't be too happy with you either." Eve said with a small smile on her face.

"Why is that?" Jon said as he laid down on the bed next to her.

"Because you seduced me…and fathered a child with me…shame on you…" Eve said as she pulled him down into a kiss.

"I believe you were the one that seduced me…"

"Who are they going to believe?" Eve then started to laugh, but then turned serious. "A child out of wedlock, my parents would be fine with anything…but this, this is something they may not except."

"We could change that. We could get married. There is a small chapel in town…that is if you want to." Jon said.

"I would need to be asked."

Jon then leaned up in bed and faced her, "Would you, Evelyn Turner, do me the honor of being my wife?"

"I'd have to think about it…" Eve then sat up as he flopped back down on the bed and ran his hand through is hair. Eve then laid down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm just kidding…" Jon then kissed her softly.

"Come on let's go…" Jon then grabbed her hand and rushed her out the door.

"Did you mean now?" Eve said as she tried to keep up with him.

"Why not? Your parents are probably looking for us now…" They ran to the chapel, and almost knocked over the reverend.

"I'm so sorry…" Jon said nervously as he helped the reverend straighten his cloak.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked.

"We want to get married…now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked out of the chapel hand in hand, smiles spread across both their faces. Both in love with one another they did not notice the ships that recently pulled into the harbor.

"We have to find them…" Elizabeth said as they all grouped together in the town square. "Covington's ship is here as well."

"Well then we should start looking." Elizabeth, Will, Jack, Adam, William, and Laura all began the search for the pair, and it wasn't long before they found them.

(A/N) That was rather quick, but Jon is the why wait, let's do it now, type person...so the two had a quickie ceremony, and with a baby on the way...o boy, how do you all think Will is going to take this?


	16. Cruel Twist

(A/N) I lied, if I left you hanging on that chapter, you'd kill me! Last one for sure!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Eve!" Elizabeth spotted her daughter from afar and ran towards her and hugged her.

"Mother I missed you!" Eve began to cry when she was completely covered by her family.

"Son…" Jack stood quietly next to his son before he quietly gave him a hug.

"How did you two escape?" Will asked them.

"Gillette, his son, got us out." Jon told him.

"We need to get out of here…" Adam suggested, "Covington is here, and it won't be long before he finds us all."

A shot then rang through the air. "I don't think that will be happening…" Covington and a large group of marines surrounded them and had their pistols drawn. "I want the men separated from the women. Now!" He ordered loudly. None of them were going to go without a fight. Withdrawing their swords clanging and crashing were shaking through the air.

Eve caught Covington watching her and made her way towards him. "Why won't you leave us alone? I understand you're a bit sour at my mother, but don't you think your wasting your time?" Eve said as she walked around him

"No…" Covington brought his sword down and Eve blocked it. "I will see you die by the end of this day."

"I doubt it." Eve and Covington then went back and forth. Jon was keeping his eye on his new wife as well as trying to keep himself from getting killed. Eve caught a glimpse of Jon and saw the sword cut a red line across his shoulder. Eve panicked and watched as Jon stepped back, she didn't notice Covington lower his sword to her, but she quickly turned and drove her sword through his stomach. Eve quickly turned and ran and kneeled down next to Jon.

"I'm fine…" Eve helped Jon up. Jon went towards Will to help him and Eve went to help her mother.

"Is he ok?" Elizabeth asked as she killed another marine.

"Yes." Eve punched a marine in the face, as she watched the amount of marines dwindle.

"Where's Eve?" Will asked Jon.

"With Elizabeth." Jon shouted back.

"You wench…" Covington struggled to say as he approached Eve and Elizabeth, both turned to face him. "I'm going to kill you…" Covington then weakly raised his pistol and fired sending Eve to the ground. Another shot rang out and Covington fell to the ground a final time, standing behind him, holding the smoking pistol, was Laura.

"Eve…" Elizabeth placed her hands over her daughters stomach, the wound was serious, and Elizabeth knew that. Jon heard the shot but didn't pay it any mind, until he saw William run towards the sound of the shot. When Jon turned around he felt his heart shatter in his chest.

"Eve!" Jon and Will ran to Eve who was losing a lot of blood.

"Will, we need to get her out of here, she's losing a lot of blood." Elizabeth told him. Jon bent down and looked Elizabeth in the eyes, and Elizabeth saw the hurt and fear in his eyes. "William tear off a piece of your shirt." Elizabeth then wrapped it around her daughter's waist. "Jon, pick her up and follow us." Elizabeth spoke to him tenderly, and Jon understood why Eve admired her mother so much.

XXXXXXXX

"Laura I need you to help me…" Elizabeth bustled about the room, "I need to remove that bullet…"

"What do you need me to do?" Jon asked her, as he looked down at his blood stained hands. He carried Eve to the Crusade and set her down on a bed, and sat next to her, keeping pressure on the wound.

Elizabeth sat next to him as Laura walked in carrying a large tray. She took her hands and placed it on her daughter's stomach. "Jon, I need you to go outside and trust me. Will is out there and I think he'll need you, as will your father, Adam, and William. I am trusting you, as I trust you with my daughter." Elizabeth didn't panic, and her voice was steady as she spoke to him, Jon got up and went on deck, where they were all waiting.

At first when Jon stepped outside no one spoke to him, he felt like an outsider. So he pulled out a crate set it next to the door and leaned his back to the wall. Jon sat there and thought about the day, in a single day he became a father and a husband, now all he could think about was the child that Eve carried would die, and that Eve herself may not make it. 'How am I going to move on?' Jon asked himself, with all the love he had, he loved her, and she felt the same, love was rare, he was mature enough to understand that, but the cruelty of fate angered him, and he was in no mood to speak with anyone.

"What happened?" Will said finally, breaking the silence that was an hour old.

"What do you mean?" Jon looked up at him, Will looked like he had the life taken from him.

"Between you and my daughter…" Will was growing impatient as he growled at Jon.

(A/N) Told ya Will would be pissed! Tune in next time for his reaction!


	17. Anger

(A/N) Keep these fantastic reviews up! I will post every single day. Since there is only a few chapters left in this story, I will drabble it out...so one for today, I will try and put the rest up tomorrow, but I am not promising anything...sorry :( Anyway I was so happey to see that the Will angry or not debate was a bit heated...hehe...well, if you take into account Robert, Elizabeth's brother, and how he handled that situation, it is a pretty big clue...Enjoy the Chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I don't know what your talking about…" Jon said blandly.

"I saw the way you touched her, I saw the way you looked at her, Laura spoke to me and told me everything." Will's fists were clenched, his knuckles were turned white.

"I love her…" Jon said it simply with no tone change in his voice.

"Two months together and you suddenly find you love her!" Will looked like he might punch Jon in the face.

"He does, can't you see it?" William spoke to his father quietly.

"It is called lust! Seduction, what ever you want to call it!" Will said as he pointed a finger at Jon.

"Will, you should calm down…" Adam told him.

"Calm down? My daughter is in that room bleeding to death, you dare ask me to calm down!" Will then grabbed Jon by his shirt and threw him up against the wall. "If you love her, you should have protected her!" Jack grabbed Will and pulled him back.

"Don't you think I realize that! I should be in there not her, but here I am paying the price nonetheless! Guilt and agony is a terrible thing mister Turner, and let me say this last thing to you. I understand what you are feeling, but make no mistake I love you daughter, and I am so sorry I am not the one that's life is hanging in the balance." Jon felt pain in his chest, and knew what Will was feeling, no one knew that Eve was bearing a child. Jon sat back down looking at Will.

"Smug bastard, I'll be damned if you see my daughter ever again…" Will stopped when Laura came out carrying a large tray of used bandages, bed linens, and Eve's corset, which was ripped to shreds, soaked in blood, she quickly vanished with a trail of dripping blood behind her. Laura quickly returned and looked at Jon and gave him a nod.

"You can't stop her, you can't stop me…" Jon said slowly.

"Watch me." Will spat back.

"No you can't." Jon looked at him in the eyes and got up and walked away, not wanting to argue anymore, all he wanted to do was focus on Eve.

Jon watched the other three ships in the distance keep the pace, the Pearl being the fastest, was ahead, clearing the path so to speak. "Jon?" Jack came up behind his son.

"Not in the mood to have a father and son bonding moment."

"Neither am I. Not much is know about the two of you, just explain, and maybe Will won't have the urge to kill you."

"I don't care about bloody Will."

"You should. Whether you like it or not that is Eve's father, and you will deal with him. He trusted you with his daughter, you failed at protecting her, that's all he sees, that's all he will ever see, that's where you failed him, and in Will's eyes that is deception." Jack said knowing his friend the best.

"Deception?"

"Yes, Will takes his family seriously, so far his children have been spared, but there was a time when Elizabeth was almost lost to him, he hated himself for a time." Jack told him, trying to have his son understand. But all conversation stopped when Elizabeth walked towards them.

"Jon?"

"Is she alright?" Jon asked.

"I stopped the bleeding and removed the bullet, the rest is up to her. Follow me, I'll take her to you." Jon picked up on Elizabeth's tone, she wasn't telling him everything. As Elizabeth took Jon in the room, he noticed Will giving him a dirty look, Jon was the first to see Eve, not him.

When Elizabeth shut the door behind Jon, and he saw Eve's lifeless body, he felt he could collapse. Her skin was gray, as if all the blood had drained from her, and her body was lifeless, he felt her life, her love of it with every kiss, and to see her like this broke his wounded heart.

"I want the truth." Elizabeth suddenly blurted out. Jon sat down next to Eve and held her hand.

"Just ask, and I will not lie." Jon was focusing on Eve, not looking at Elizabeth.

"How far along was she?" Elizabeth said with her voice quivering. When Elizabeth was tending to Eve, Laura pointed the blood coming from Eve's legs, and when she saw it, Elizabeth nearly broke down.

"We just found out, eight weeks." Jon's eyes then glazed over.

"And?" Elizabeth said as she cleared her throat.

"As we made our way she was throwing up, so when we arrived at the city she saw a doctor where he confirmed our suspicions. Then she mentioned you wouldn't approve of a child out of wedlock, we got married at the chapel, and that's when you found us." Elizabeth sat back in her chair, taking everything in, her daughter had endured much in only a few short months.

"You love her? She loves you? This wasn't a forced marriage?" Elizabeth had to know.

"No, we love each other, we already loved this child, we just wanted to start our family right."

"How am I going to tell Will?" Elizabeth mumbled to himself.

"I'll tell him…" Jon told him. "I would like to tell my father first…"

"Would you like me to send him in?" Elizabeth asked.

"Please." Elizabeth nodded and then sent Jack in while she waited with Will outside.

"Jon?" Jack placed his hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Father…" Jon started but Jack stopped him.

"Jon I need to know something."

"Go ahead." Jon felt like he was being persecuted.

"You know I care about Eve. I treat her like she is my own daughter. Are you playing with her? Using her? I know Will is off the map, but he makes some sense." Jack asked.

"I am not using her…"

"I know you…"

"No you bloody don't! And if you did you would know better than to ask me those questions! I am tired of answering questions, not only am I grieving for my wife, I am also grieving for my dead child, so if you don't mind, I would like you to stop with the accusations. I am not a monster, I am your son…" Jack got hit with everything at once, and staggered a bit, and then at that moment understood his son, and respected him. Without another word he walked out of the room, pale, white as a ghost, but now completely understanding of everything.

(A/N) Will is standing alone! He is so mad! Really really Mad!


	18. Where is he?

(A/N) I lied, here's another!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Will sat at his daughter's bedside, it was a few days and she still hadn't woken, and although he knew Elizabeth tried her best, he knew Eve's wound was dire, and she could die.

"You know what I remember Eve? I remember the day you were born, and the first time I held you, I fell in love with your blue eyes, your rosy cheeks…" Will stopped as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, as your father that is my job, not his…"

"Not anymore…" Jon said as he interrupted him.

"Get out." Will said bitterly.

"Will, I need to talk to you, it is important." Will looked at him, and he looked nervous. Will got up and went on deck with Jon.

"What is it?" Will asked angrily.

"There are things you don't know, things you should know. I should just say it…" Jon then swallowed hard. Jon then told his story, explaining every single detail. "Once we found out she was with child, we got married, that is when you found us. I'm sorry." Will's face was beat red, he quickly turned around and looked for Elizabeth, and when he found her in the galley he nearly blew his top.

"Did you know about them!" Will shouted. Will scared her so much she nearly dropped the tray she was carrying.

"He told me a few days ago. I figured it out myself." Elizabeth said.

"How!"

"Because I cleaned her blood! I washed my daughter away of her child!" Elizabeth screamed back. Elizabeth sat in the chair and began to cry. "Will, he loves her, for Christ sake can't you just deal with it…that boy is walking around broken hearted, and you aren't helping, his wife is on death's bed, and his child is dead, you should help him not trying to make his life miserable."

"I can't forgive this…" Will said angrily.

"Does that include your daughter too?" Elizabeth asked him, and when he didn't respond, she became angry. "If she dies, if Eve dies while you are hating her, I swear to you Will, you will know what hate is. That is my daughter, and I'll be damned if you will hate her for this, I'll be damned if she dies with her father hating her." Elizabeth got up and went to her daughters room and began to change her bandage.

"Your father will understand Eve, I promise…" Adam then walked in.

"Sorry, I thought no one was here."

"No come in." Elizabeth then quickly wiped her tears.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked as he put a comforting arm around her.

"Eve was carrying a child, and when the two found out they got married, and Will just found out. Will is mad at the both of them, he has hate in his heart for them. Laura is terrified that her sister is dying, William is worried about Emily, she is due in two months, and he is concerned for his sister, Jack and Jon aren't speaking, Jon is walking around so heartbroken, and I have no clue what to say to him…"

"What about you?"

"I'm trying to keep my daughter alive, as well as everyone else…when as a mother, I feel like doing the same, but I have to be strong for Eve, when I know she can't…she's my baby, I remember the day she was born, I remember her first words, steps…" Elizabeth then sobbed into his shoulder.

Jon watched as he saw Adam walk Elizabeth from the room, and he saw for the first time Elizabeth break emotionally. Jon walked in the room and spoke with Eve, as if it was she would be home in his arms tomorrow.

"Eve, I need you…" Jon started as he held her hand. "I don't know how to handle this, I don't know how to handle your father, he is so angry, he feels betrayed by the both of us. I want you to say you will fix this, because I can't, everything is a mess. I need you Eve, I want to be able to look in your eyes and tell you I love you, and I want to hear it from you…" Jon then lowered his head and wept quietly, then he felt a soft squeeze in his hand. Jon quickly looked up. "Eve?" Jon squeezed her hand and touched her forehead. "Open your eyes love…" Jon hoped she would hear him. "Please Eve, open your eyes, for me…" Slowly and soundly her eyes opened and looked at him. "Eve, I'm here…"

"Jon…" She whispered, her voice raspy.

"Don't talk, save your energy, I'm going to get your mother…" Jon began to get up but Eve held his hand and kept him there.

"I love you…" Eve then closed her eyes.

"Eve?" Jon's heart began to race.

"I'm here…" She whispered with her eye's closed. Jon then dashed out of the cabin and ran looking for Elizabeth. He found her at the helm, quietly weeping.

"Elizabeth, she's awake!" Elizabeth then ran into the cabin with Jon.

"Eve, darling, open your eyes for me…" Elizabeth spoke to her softly. "Jon stay outside, I don't need anyone else here, crowding the room."

"Ok sweetie, squeeze my hand…" Eve squeezed Elizabeth's hand and opened her eyes. Elizabeth placed her hand on Eve's forehead, she was running a fever, which was a sign of infection. Elizabeth went to the basin of water and took a piece of cloth, soaked up the water and took the cloth and placed it on Eve's forehead. "Your running a fever…"

"Infection…" Eve whispered softly. "Dad?"

"You want to see him…"

"I miss…"

"I know…" Elizabeth then exhaled loudly. "Alright…" Elizabeth went to the door and called Will in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Will said as he sat down next to Eve.

"Tired…"

"So sleep…"

"No…not with you…" Eve then began to breathe heavily. Elizabeth rushed to the bed and hushed her daughter. "No…not with you mad…"

"Now is not the time…" Will said. Eve began breathing heavily and erratically, and she began to shiver with the fever.

"That's enough, Eve I want you to rest." Elizabeth stepped in and sent Will scooting out. Will was angry, angry at Jon, for telling her what happened, for telling her he was angry with her.

"You son of a bitch!" Will tackled Jon to the ground. Jon fought him off and punched Will in the face. "You told her everything! You told her I was angry with her!"

"I was trying to help her, because I don't know how to handle you! I don't know how to handle having you hate me, having you hate her, I need her to help you, and it worked because she know had something to fight for, she is fighting for you! Eve told me she admired you as a man of honesty, a man of your word, a decent, fair man…where is he!"

(A/N) A ha! Where is that fair man that we all have grown to love? Will is as stubborn as a mule, and we should all just come to grips with that...Will he be able to forgive Eve and Jon? What will Eve say to her father when she confronts him? Tune in next time!


	19. Why?

(A/N) These are the last two chapters of A New Beginning: New Times. The fourth installment will be named A New Beginning: Her Turmoil. This once again is going to have an Eve/Jon focus, more on them, but fear not there will be Will, Elizabeth,and of course Jack. We shall see less of William, Laura, and Adamnot because of anything really, they are just off on their own more or less. I just enjoy writing Eve, I don't know I guess I bonded. At the end of chapter 20 I'll give you a summary. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

A week had passed since Eve woke up. Her fever broke and she felt more spirited, and felt she had to sort things out with her father. Eve had a hard time dealing with the fact that her child had died, although she never felt her child, never held it, the loss was the same, the pain was the same, and her and Jon shared it. Jon told her that the only person besides her that he confided in was Elizabeth, Laura, and Adam. He didn't talk with his father, William seemed to side with his father, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"I'm sorry." Eve told him.

"For what?" Jon asked her.

"Everything, for my father, for Jack…"

"Don't be, remember we're in this boat together…literally."

Eve giggled, he had an amazing way of making her laugh. "My father hasn't spoken to me…" Eve then looked down. "I want to speak to him, I want to know why he is so angry…"

"Stay here…" Jon then got up.

"Wait, first where am I headed to? And second what are you doing?"

"Just trust me." Jon then went to find Will. Jon ran into Will downstairs, he was clearing up some boxes.

"Eve wants to talk to you." Jon told him.

"I'm busy."

"She's your daughter, and she is worried about you. Why I don't know, because your acting like an ass."

"I'll talk to her later."Will gritted between his teeth.

"No you won't you'll put it off."

"Would you get away from me? I don't want to talk to her, I don't want to talk to you."

"You daughter almost died, your grandchild died. What the hell is wrong with you?" Will then looked at him with anger, and walked upstairs. Jon smiled, his plan worked.

Eve sat in bed, and tears streamed down her face, she was so sad, so upset, that was until Will walked in.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Will said angrily. "I was busy."

"I want you to talk to me." Eve said hurt by his words.

"About what? That my daughter slept with a man she barely knew, that that incident produced a child, that my daughter got married without her family with her, that the man she claims to love is scum, are those some of the things you wanted to discuss?" Will blew his top.

"Well, that is eye opening, because I thought you were just angry that you couldn't protect me. What a lovely thought…my father thinks I am a whore, and that I am no better than the dirt on his boots. Thank you for the lovely picture you paint of me." Eve was angered and hurt by her father's words. "If that's all you see of me, and if that's what you will think of me…then there is no reason for us to speak, no reason for us to look at each other. Tomorrow I will be staying in Tortuga with Jon, so if there is anything left you have to say, then go ahead, because I plan on never speaking to you again."

Will looked at her, and hadn't realized what he had said, that had the impact it had, but he said nothing to her, he just turned around and left.

Eve broke down into sobs, she loved her father so much, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why he was acting this way.

Laura was outside her sister's door when Will nearly knocked her down, then she heard her cry, Laura then stepped in the door and put her arms around her sister. "What he say?" Laura asked.

"He thinks the worst of me…he hates me…"

"Do you want me to talk with him?"

"No, I'm done talking, that was enough for me. Just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"When I leave I plan on never coming back, take care of him and mom…"

"Never?" Laura was on the verge of tears.

"Not with him hating me, just take care of them, please…"

"Of course. I packed your bags, Jon has them in his room. I think he is a good man Eve, so does mom." Laura said as she held her sister's hand.

"Thank you."


	20. Finale

(A/N) Last Chapter...:( Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"You need to change the bandage every four hours." Elizabeth said as she packed a few of the bandages in Eve's bags.

"Thank you." Elizabeth then looked at her daughter and put down the bag.

"I'm sorry about your father, I don't know what has gotten into him." Elizabeth said as she hugged her daughter.

"Me too." Elizabeth then helped Eve to the deck where Jon was waiting for her.

"Everything is all set." Jon said as he took her hand. Eve glanced around deck, Laura, William, and Adam were there, Jack was preparing the Pearl, because the Pearl and Eve and Jon's ship were sailing out together. William went to his sister first.

"Keep in touch…" He whispered in her ear.

"I will." Laura was next.

"Reconsider about Dad?" Laura asked her.

"No, I won't back down anymore, I am not a little girl. I'll miss you." Eve hugged her best friend tight, her sister she would miss the most.

"Come here darling girl…" Adam smiled as he took her in his arms. "Be good, next time I see you and want to see you bursting at the belly." Eve loved Adam, he was her ally in most disagreements with her parents, and the odds of her not seeing him for a while was great.

Eve looked around the deck, and didn't see her father. She sighed and turned and saw Jack was waiting. "Ready to go?" He asked the both of them.

"Yes." Eve said sadly and left her home, left her father and pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's gone." Elizabeth said as she found Will at his desk. "Are you happy Will? Are you thrilled that your daughter is gone from your life for good?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you go up there?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because what she did was wrong, and I can't forgive her." Will turned back to his studies and Elizabeth left the room angrily, her daughter and husband were never going to see each other again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Big, very big…" Was all Eve could see after Jon had shown her the entire ship.

"Do you like it?" Jon asked as he held her hand, they stood on the deck of the ship.

"I do." Eve then leaned up and kissed him.

"They left…" Jon told her.

"I know." Eve then leaned into his shoulder for support. Jack then walked on deck and saw the pair.

"Both ships are ready and set…Eve, we can catch up to them if you want."

"Thank you Jack, but I think it is best if I leave things the way they are." Jon then ordered the crew to begin to follow the Pearl. He helped Eve into their cabin and set her down in bed, he laid down next to her.

"Are you sure about this?" Jon asked. "I smoothed things out with my father, maybe you should do the same."

"You father doesn't think terrible things of you…I don't want to talk about it any more, I want to talk about us, and our future." Eve said changing the subject.

"Where do you want to go first?" Jon asked.

"Anywhere, as long as I am with you…" She then kissed him.

"I could get used to this…" He said with a raised brow.

"A few weeks, then we can get back to normal…" Eve said as she smiled.

"I'll be counting the days…"

(A/N) Alright everyone, as you can see things aren't resoved between Eve and Will. And just to make sure I don't confuse anyone, Eve didn't know the true reason why Will was upset, and the way Will sniped at her didn't help him out. Thank Again for all of your kind words, now here is the summary for A New Beginning: Her Turmoil. BTW GO REDSOX! OPENING DAY FOR THE 2004 WORLD CHAMPS!

Summary: It has been nearly four years since we last left Eve. Her and Jon have made quite the name for themselves, and have grown more in love. But during that time the tragedy that befalls them continuously threatens to break Eve, along with the added stress of her father, not speaking to her. With Jon and Jack by her side she feels secure and strong, they are her rock, as Jack steps into the father role she so desperatly needs. But tragedy falls again when one of the only two men she can count on...dies, can Eve pull herself back together? Or will she fall? With no one there to catch her.


End file.
